Alice Heart
Alice Heart 'was the very first Monarch and one of the key figures in transforming Red's world from a chaotic wasteland ravaged by the Hatter into a land of fairy tales and magic. For countless centuries Alice was believed to have been slain in battle with the Jabberwock but in an amazing twist of fate she would be revealed to be alive, somehow active in the human world and unaware of her otherworldly origins. Yet with the actions of Red Hood, Gepetto and Jack in the human world tearing her world apart Alice starts to remember her past and the events that led to her apparent rebirth - with these new memories she takes the role of a great and powerful force for good, seeking to aid Sangria in defending the inhabitants of Wonderland left on Earth as well as opposing the actions of Jack, Gepetto and Red Hood as necessary. The return of Alice is seen by many in the Wonderland community as messianic and a sign of hope amidst one of the darkest chapters of their long, vivid history. History Ancient Past Alice Heart was born in the ancient past of Wonderland ('2586 BC) when the Hatter was still a largely whole entity, only just beginning to fracture - as a child she was frequently tormented by creatures of madness and lost her family, friends and possessions to the Hatter's insatible lust for chaos. Yet instead of giving into despair Alice came up with a radical idea of forming a system where humanity would wrestle Wonderland from the Hatter piece by piece and obtain order via the rule of Monarchy. Seeing Alice as dangerous the Hatter sent the Dormouse to try and stop her from succeeding in her goal of creating the Vorpal Blade, which required many quests and adventures spanning decades - yet Alice grew incredibly powerful and the Hatter found itself faced with an alien force that rivalled itself in power as Alice began to take a messianic tone and performed many acts of heroism that have still to be equalled in Wonderland. Even the ancient evil of Jack was successfully kept at bay by Alice during her many crusades to weaken the Hatter and after obtaining the Vorpal Blade she would fight the Jabberwock - an aspect of the Hatter (created via enhancing the power of Dormouse) sent to destroy her once and for all : in utter defiance of chaos and madness she would prevail and the Hatter was banished to the Wastelands along with many of its followers during the ensuing rebellion (save for Jack, who learned to "hide" within the stories of Wonderland and evade proper banishment). Yet as Alice succeeded in her mythic quest to free Wonderland from the Hatter she would succumb to the ravages of battle and died shortly after - however before dying Alice installed a great change in the citizens of Wonderland and the ideals of the Monarchy was fixed as the people finally grew to oppose chaos and her Vorpal Blade was kept high on the wall of the Monarch's Throne Room as a sign of the undying power her sacrifice would create : the Vorpal Blade remained there until Red's conquest of Wonderland, where it was removed by the "Bloody Red Queen" and discarded.. ultimately this allowed Rose to steal the Vorpal Blade and reforge it into the Vorpal Axe with the twisted magic of a vengeful Hatter, who took great delight in reshaping the very Blade that had come so close to ending its interference in Wonderland so many centuries back.. Shift Era Powers / Abilities Alice is perhaps one of the most powerful characters in all of Wonderland, able to rival the Hatter and his many minions - she can even thwart the plans of supremely powerful entities such as Amarok but finds herself struggling against diabolically clever spirits such as Jack.. though her greatest strength is to continually adapt to counter such evils, ensuring that as long as hope exists Alice will fight on and even in the most depraved of madness she will find a way to bring her people back.. many in Wonderland consider her to be a goddess and she may well be one considering her many feats. Trivia *despite appearing as a girl from the Victorian era Alice Heart predates many human civilizations, her iconic design was formed after she donned the Vorpal Blade to vanquish the Jabberwock : thus inspiring the tale of Alice in Wonderland many centuries later. *Alice is a uniquely powerful being who can be considered the Hatter's ultimate nemesis and guardian of Wonderland, she is also a thorn in Amarok's side and has successfully stopped some of the wolf-goddess' more ambitious schemes.. despite all this she still has trouble dealing with the evils of Jack. Category:Immortal Characters Category:Major Protagonists Category:Lawful Good Category:Humans Category:Little-Red